


His

by Illumizoldyck1



Category: demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Spelling & Grammar, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, a few - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumizoldyck1/pseuds/Illumizoldyck1
Summary: Soo... basically jealous Tanjiro.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiruma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yiruma).



> I love older long hair Tanjiro. He is version of Tanjiro incorporated here.  
> 😌

The morning was lovely Tanjiro thought as warm sunshine from an opened window caressed his face. He sat up, yawned and released a slight groan from his lips before he scratched his scalp and let his fingers flow almost the full length of his Tailbone length hair. He looked down in awe.

Giyuu Tomioka was still sleeping soundly like a baby lamb. Tanjiro brushed away a flew locks of hair and kissed the newly revealed skin of the older man's forehead.

A sound escaped the dark haired man lips.

Tanjiro ignored it. There was no way his love just moaned.

But suddenly he heard it again, only louder this time.

Tanjiro was frozen. Was his love having one of ‘those dreams?’

He inhaled his partner’s scent, it was now a fact. The aroma of his lover’s arousal was distinctly sweet. Tanjiro’s nostril involuntarily flared trying to capture more of the fragrance.

He blushed, it was embarrassing to think Giyuu Tomioka former water pillar would think of such things even when unconscious.

“Ahh harder!”

Tanjiro face became redder.

What was he dreaming about? Did his Sapphire secretly like rough treatment?

The scent got heavier in his nose so much that he was starting to get aroused. He was about to wake Giyuu so that they could embark in some ‘after hours activities’ right now. Seeing that they were both in the mood.

He stretched out his arm to touch him when he heard it.

“Shinazugawa!”

The crimson eyed man stopped dead in his tracks. A combination of disabelief, sorrow and… rage quickly flooded his body.

“Giyuu!” he shouted forgetting honorifics “wake up!”

The blue eyed man jolted up. Sweat caused some hairs to cling to his forehead.

He panted and looked up at his lover.

“Tanjiro, you startled me. Is everything ok?”

No! No! Everything was not okay!

There was a flame in his blood. It can’t be quelled. He dig his fingers in the futon, in a futile attempt to. He cant suppress his feelings.

“Sweetheart.” Giyuu called him and placed his head against his shoulder, a submissive gesture, then allowed a hand to caress the full length of his lover’s chiseled arm from shoulder to palm then held his hand. “You look agitated. What’s wrong?” His voice sound genuinely concerned.

Tanjiro's body relaxed. He could never stay mad at Giyuu for long. It was absurd how much the scarred-face man loved him.

“Everything’s fine.” Feeling a bit silly thinking maybe he misheard. “It’s just-” he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Nii Chan!” they heard Nezuko voice through the door followed by a couple knocks. They both got up and answered it.

“Ahh Nezuko!” her brother greeted her with a smile.

“ Good morning. ” Giyuu greeted her in his usual monotone, internally very happy to see her.

“Good morning you two!” she chirped “I just wanted to invite you to Shinazugawa- San's estate for an evening feast. We’ve been working hard all morning. It’s going to be big!”

Tanjiro felt all the awful feelings re-emerge at the sound of his ally's name. He grit his teeth.

“All morning?” Giyuu asked, a bit of surprise creeping through his monotone. “is it really that late?”

“Nezuko-Chan!” a distant voice called, all three of them knew who it was immediately.

“Zenitsu is calling for me, excuse me.” She smiled before she left.

“You can go tidy up first, I’ll go clean up the Minka a bit.” The elder of two said before he got on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on the underside of the other male’s jaw.

*************.  
They both enjoyed hanging out with everyone, they are a joy to be around and the food was delicious! They all rejoiced over their victory over Muzan. The atmosphere was warm and connected but…

Giyuu kept doing things that forced them to leave early.

For example as soon as they got there he started rubbing his thighs together. That was an action that only Tanjiro knew the meaning behind.

On occasion he would bite his lip and sometimes when Shinazugawa would look at him. He would blush and even become flustered.

That was the last straw.

After Tanjiro respectfully dismissed his lover and himself, They returned home.

“Are you feeling tired love?” Giyuu asked as he lit a few candles completely oblivious to his lover’s feelings “You usually love those gatherings more I do.”

He got up and placed a hand on the red head’s forehead. “So warm but normal your body temperature is above average after all.” He smiled at him.

His Giyuu knew his temperature, speared Nezuko, gave him a chance to save her, broke rules and put his life and honor on the line for him. Not to mention saved his life over and over again.

His Giyuu is so kind-hearted and beautiful. Why? Why would he fail as a lover? Why didn’t he see that His Giyuu was unsatisfied?

His Giyuu deserves the best of everything.

So he will do better!

He won’t hand Giyuu over to anyone!

Tanjiro pushed him against the closest wall. Giyuu’s body bounced with the impact it didn’t hurt, it just surprised him but before he could voice his concerns he was cut off by Tanjiro’s mouth assault his own.

Tanjiro’s tongue… rough, searing. It licks at the seam of his lips. Over and over again. He sighed feeling overwhelmed by the sensations, hence unintentionally giving Tanjiro the access to ravish inside of his mouth.

And he did.

Roughly he plunged his tongue inside and battled against Giyuu’s defenseless tongue. It desperately tried to keep up with his movement but couldn’t.

Tanjiro’s lips were too soft like velvet against his quivering lips. His tongue, the texture is so rough and its movement so impactful. Every lick made him feel weaker. He moaned helplessly into the mouth that was almost suffocating him.

Tanjiro has never kissed him like this.

His body was getting hot too quickly. It’s too much… he needs to get away.

He managed to muster enough strength to turn his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He pants trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. He couldn’t help it after being deprived of this necessity for so long.

He can feel Tanjiro’s warm breath against his face.

Tanjiro turns his lover's face back and doesn’t fail to once again invade the tight warm cave of Giyuu’s mouth.

_Soo good! It felt so good!_

He licks the most intimate parts of his mouth. _No please!_ Giyuu can feel his clothes get more and more restrictive around his groin area.

This kiss ended quicker than the last. Giyuu tried to recapture a bit of his composure but his lover had different plans.

He licked at the blue eyed man’s bottom lip before his sucked it between his, then proceeded to bite it.

“Haah!” Giyuu cried at the slight dull pain. The bite didn’t break skin but left his knees buckling. Tanjiro proceeded to sucked at the now overly tender flesh before he bit again, harder. “Ngghh!”

Tanjiro released it the cold air against wet, heated skin made him hiss. Tanjiro nipped along the shorter man’s jawline before he proceeded to nibble on his ear. Jolts pleasure shot down his spine and pooled in his belly.

It’s too much.

Tanjiro must had intentions of killing him tonight.

“Tanjiro... Ahh!”

The man in question let the tip of his tongue trace the shell of his lover’s ear.

Giyuu trembled.

“Sapphire?” Tanjiro Called him. His breath hot on his ear. Tears welled up in Giyuu’s eyes.

Tanjiro didn’t linger he continued downwards and used his hot tongue to lavish against the noirette’s pulse point.

“Tanji-ah!” he was cut off when Tanjiro bit that sensitive part of neck. He weakly grabbed on to inamorato's shoulder as he awarded him more bites and harsh sucks to that delicate spot of his body.

It hurt, it hurts… it hurts but feels good. Pleasure and pain collided and Giyuu was left in a sea of uncertainty and… sensuality.

The ache between his legs was begging for attention.

“Haaah… please!” he cried out. It seems Tanjiro knew what he wanted… he always did. Even when Giyuu didn’t understand himself Tanjiro always did.

He lavished the bruise with his tongue. “Ngghhn!”

Giyuu’s hips bucked forward out desperately trying to find friction for his clothed erection.

No… he’s burning up in the loose material…

He needs to be…naked.

“Tanjiro.” Giyuu pleaded

Tanjiro pulled back and looked down him.

His blue eyes glassy and his cheek burned with a beautiful blush and he was rubbing his thighs together frantically while chewing on his lip.

Tanjiro’s heart weakened. He knew it all too well his love needed relief. Giyuu was never one for long foreplay but Tanjiro did like the concept of teasing and denial.

He was about to give in to the desperate request of the teary blue eyes.

When he remembered… Shinazugawa. And the way Giyuu acted around him and became both angry and insecure.

Is Shinazugawa better than him?

Is he more attractive?

Maybe…

He didn’t know, he never really looked into things like that but his heart told him that wasn’t the problem.

His Giyuu doesn’t care for beauty, power or skill.

He pondered deeply and recollected all the events of the day and all the words Giyuu cried out in his dreams

Harder,

Shinazugawa.

That’s it!

…. That’s the dramatic difference between both of them. Tanjiro was gentle, sweet and considerate in all aspects of life even when it came to sex.

Shinazugawa, as far as the crimson eyed man could see was rough, harsh even and only cared for his own desires and lived life exactly how he wanted. Tanjiro then assumed that he had the same approach to intimacy.

Soo…That’s what Giyuu desired…. a rough selfish partner. Then That’s what he’ll be… he will allow no one to take Giyuu away from him.

He’ll do whatever he wants and right now…

he wants to tease and punished his Sapphire for lusting after someone else.

He pulled off Giyuu’s obijime and tossed it carelessly on the floor the other pieces of clothing quickly followed. The blue eyed man squirmed when his heated skin came in a contact with the cold night air.

His skin. His skin so clean and pure.

Its unacceptable!

For so long he had this canvas and never utilized it. His lover would look far better with love bites and marks of passion all over him.

He leaned forward and sucked harshly at his collarbone. Giyuu immediately whined.

‘Ahghhgh!” Giyuu cried out when his lover’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

The red head nipped, licked and bit, leaving a trail of discolorations all the way down to his lover’s small cherry-colored buds.

Giyuu held his breath before Tanjiro sucked in his already aroused nipple into his overly hot mouth.

“Ahhhh Tan-!” he was cut off when the Crimson eyed man used is tongue to deluge the captive nipple. Giyuu was painfully hard now. He wanted.....no NEEDED some relief.

He squirmed and grabbed his lover’s hand and then placed his callus palm against his throbbing erection.

“Baby I need…” he informed as he desperately thrust his hips against the rough surface between his partner’s wrist and fingers.. The pleasure from that action alone caused him to whimper. He needed so much more….

But Tanjiro wasn’t ready to give Instead he placed his mouth on the other bud of his lover's chest.

He suckled just as an infant would and removed his hand from the core of his desperation. “Noo… no please… I-”

Tanjiro closed his teeth around his nipple. Giyuu mewled, his legs were now jelly beneath him. He held on to Tanjiro for dear life, while he pressed more firmly against the wall.

“Tanjiro!” He snarled when the man in question swirled the tip of tongue around the throbbing bud which was more sensitive because of the delicious pain it just experienced.

“Baby,” Was the name he called Tanjiro when he was too overwhelmed. “let me, nghh lay downfffh-” Tanjiro’s teeth tugged at the abused protuberance. Liquid fire filled his blood.

 _Noo….He was …gonna fall… he legs had no use anymore_.

Giyuu felt Tanjiro shift under his grip. He thought his lover was ready to stop his torturous teasing and take him already, instead he was awarded a hard slap to the bare skin of his buttocks.

“Haaaah!” tears and precome dripped from his body.

_His mind was mess._

_Why does getting **mistreated** feel so good?_

Tanjiro place his hand on his elder's hip, offering support, contrasting the previous action and the one that followed…

“Don’t fall.” The simple order was dripping with intensity and saturated in Sadism.

This was a side of Tanjiro, he didn’t know existed. He looked down, trying to make reality out of the situation. Their eyes met. Tanjiro’s eyes darkened with lust and passion. He gasped, Tanjiro chuckled against his skin and continued to bite and suck all the way down to his navel.

His whole trembled.

The crimson-eyed man's course tongue gave it a long lick.

“Ahh Tanjiro Y-you can’t- uhghgggh!” Tanjiro plunged his tongue inside. That’s it his legs gave out.

Tanjiro caught him before he was even close to hitting the ground and laid him on the futon.

“Sapphire, are you incapable of following orders?” Tanjiro asked against the skin at his navel. Giyuu’s cock twitch at the insidiousness in his tone. “Hmm love?” He kissed the skin. Giyuu bit his lip to hold back a moan.

Giyuu never thought Tanjiro dominating him would turn him on so much. Even his breaths sounded like moans.

“Tsk.. no no no”, Tanjiro corrected him as he was talking to a child, travel upwards the pale shivering skin making sure every breath that he breathed out from his searing mouth caressed it. “We can’t have that.”

He peppered his beloved's mouth with feather light kisses. Giyuu released his lip instantaneously desperate for a deeper kiss.

What he got was another harsh bite. His brain hazed over and saw white in his vision. A throaty desperate sound escaped from deep inside his chest.

“That’s better. If you hide your moans like that again. I’ll tie you up, pleasure myself and leave you high and dry until morning.”

Tears arose in his eyes again. No that’s a faith worse than death but his cock visually twitched at the words.

“I’m sorry.” His voice needy and bristle. “please touch me”

Tanjiro thumbed over his trembling lips. “Like this?”

“No, please!” he almost cried out in frustration “lower, touch me lower.”

Giyuu thought Tanjiro relented when he went back down. To his surprise he plunged his tongue inside his navel and relentlessly started to lavish the sensitive cavity.

“Waaaaiiit! Ngghh! Please!” his pleas fell on deaf ears. He sucked at it. Giyuu grabbed on to the blanket of the futon. His whole body spasming. An obscene amount of tears and precome leaked from his body.

Tanjiro let up and gave him a few moments to breathe, unintentionally of course he was being selfish he didn’t care that Giyuu was overwhelmed just he wanted to think of more things to do with him. Eventually his cock decided for him.

**_To house itself inside Giyuu._ **

He quickly reached for the oil they always kept nearby.

“Get on your elbows and knees” Although dazed and weakened. He obeyed instantly.

He drenched his fingers with a bit more oil than necessary but it was intentional… no matter what he would rather die than cause Giyuu injury.

So slowly he prepared him. Even when Giyuu complained, begging to speed up the pace he never did.

Giyuu was a drooling, crying mess by the time three fingers were in.

“Noooo! Tanjiiiiiroo!” He squealed when the fingers struck his prostate. Tanjiro ignored his half hearted pleas and did it again and again… over and over…

Tanjiro reveled in both the sounds and how soft, hot and Slippery Giyuu felt around his fingers. His desire to be inside was starting to make him feel impatient but he won’t rush. Plus he still has the sadistic desire to tease.

“What’s wrong love?” he kissed along his spine while teasingly rubbing around his vulnerability.

“Aaaahhh…” he whimpered. He couldn’t answer, tears dripped onto the futon. His mind was going numb.

Tanjiro pulled his fingers apart stretching Giyuu.

“Baby! I’m ready for you… Haaahhh…please!” He cried out.

Tanjiro soothingly massaged the spot. It had the adverse effect.

It drove Giyuu mad! To the point he tried to crawl away from it. Tanjiro used his free had to keep him in place.

“Just breathe.” Tanjiro smirked.

“I cant… its too much!” his lover pressed harder against it. “Haaaaahhhhhh! Please my cock!”

Tanjiro released his hip and took his cock in hand. A needy desperate sound escaped deep from Giyuu’s chest.

Tanjiro was in awe. He could feel him pulsating his hand, leaking a steady stream of precome. It was so hot. His lover wasn’t lying he really did NEED relief.

“Do think you can ride me sapphire?” he asked as he slowly stroked his shaft.

He shook his head. Pleasure clouded his mind. He could barely think. There was no way he could. Not in the state he was in.

“ Do you want to?”

“Yes I really do!” he admitted quickly in desperate voice.

Tanjiro pulled both hands away. Giyuu whimpered at the lost. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothing and recapture the oil and prepared himself giving Giyuu enough time to recapture fractions of his sanity.

Giyuu managed to turn around although arms weak and knees shaking.

Tanjiro stared in awe at his face admiring the complete mess he made of Giyuu Tomioka.

His mouth agape gasping for air desperately. Blue eyes hazy and unfocused. The blush on face dark and heavy. His flawless skin now decorated with marks of passion and glistening with sweat.

_So beautiful._

Tanjiro pledged to make it a point of duty to make lover look like this more often.

Giyuu slung each of his legs over the either on his partner’s hips and released a deep moan when they’re bare skins met.

He gently but eagerly grabbed Tanjiro's member and delighted in the way his lover hissed.

He aligned it with his entrance and made to haste to sit on it. Taking it in all in one go.

“Haaah…Tanjiro!” he wailed as the delicious sensation of being full of Tanjiro consumed him.

_Soo good!_

He glanced down at Tanjiro. His eyes closed, his eyebrow furrowed and he was biting his lip. An action only Giyuu knew the meaning behind.

His Tanjiro was starting to lose himself.

Pride flared in chest.

He peppered his beloved's mouth with feather light kisses. Tanjiro released his lip instantaneously desperate for a deeper kiss.

What he got was a harsh bite. His brain hazed over and saw white his vision. A throaty desperate sound escaped from deep inside his chest.

“That’s better. If you hide your moans like that again. I’ll tie you up, pleasure myself and leave you high and dry until morning.” He reiterated his partner’s words with a smirk.

Tanjiro whined.

That’s it. His Tanjiro.

On that note he raised his hips only leaving the tip inside and quickly sunk back down. He did it again and again… over and over…

“D-Darling,” was the name he called Giyuu when felt too overwhelmed “Please not so fast!”

“No I don’t listen to bad boys”. Trying to mimic the tone Tanjiro used earlier to correct him. It ended up similar but far too breathy. He increased his speed. The coil in his gut tightening. He was close… “why did you Aah.. Do me like that bab..” he attempted to ask but trailed off due to the pleasure.

Unfortunately.. For Giyuu he reminded Tanjiro why he was upset in the first place.

Tanjiro plunged upwards on one of his bounces. Giyuu cried out. Tanjiro grabbed on to his hips and took control of his pace.

He slowly he moved his hips and met him with hard thrusts on every downward movement.

_**Torturing** _ _**Giyuu.** _

“Noo… Haaahhh! Tanjiro please!”  
His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Tanjiro kissed him …. No violated his mouth. Exploring and claiming every corner and crevice of his mouth.

He was being worked on both ends.

Tears streamed down his face.

Finally the kiss was broken just in time for Giyuu to scream.

“Ahh.. I can’t.. I’m gonna-”

Before could finish sentence Tanjiro grabbed on to the base of his cock.

“No I need... This is too cruel! ” He sobbed. Tanjiro didn’t let go, just started to thrust ridiculously fast. Every thrust hit Giyuu's prostate.

Giyuu felt like he about to burst with pleasure.

Tanjiro filled his overstimulated insides liquid heat before he let him go.

An orgasm ripped through Giyuu that made him blank out and in of consciousness.

 _Soo good. It might kill him._ He thought before the relaxation and peace came. He closed his eyes and held to Tanjiro embracing the different wonderful feelings.

He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he awoke clean and changed the next day, snuggled in his lover’s arms

“Good morning.” Giyuu greeted him contently to test if he was awake.

“Good morning.” Tanjiro answers his voice croaky. “I’m sorry about last night. I should never treat you like that.” Giyuu could feel his sincerity.

“No… I enjoyed it.” He admitted feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed.

Tanjiro released a sigh of relief.

“I was just wondering what brought it on.”

Tanjiro held him closer. “I love you very much. Do you believe me?”

Giyuu was so close to his chest he could hear his heart beat. Strong and consistent. It brought tears to his eyes.

“Yes.”

“So even if you agree to this, I will love you. I love you so much, i’ll change for you.”

Giyuu held his breath.

“ Do like Shinazugawa-san… sexually?”

Giyuu jolted up. Ignoring the pain at base of his back.

“Absolutely not! What gave you that impression?!” Giyuu yelled at him appalled by his question.

Tanjiro sat up next him and started to rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

“Don’t touch me!” He slapped his hand. “Why? Do I look like a whore?” he added his voice bristle.

“No, don’t say such things.” He held his hand. “You called his name in your sleep and got flustered when he looked at you. You even rubbed your thighs together.”

Giyuu blushed and turned his head.

Tanjiro's heart sunk. Was it really true?

“I…” Giyuu started his voice wavering with embarrassment “… was dreaming us… ahh… doing it at Shinazugawa’s and he caught us. So when i went there… I got excited and when he looked me… I got embarrassed.”

Tanjiro gently grabbed his chin, turn his face to his direction and kissed him as softly and lovingly as possible.

“Let’s go do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! @yiruma thanks for requesting!
> 
> Do guys have any good anime recommendations?  
> 👉👈


End file.
